


由SHOCK海报引发的一列车

by irochan



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, fluff kkl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irochan/pseuds/irochan
Summary: 搞事！搞事！搞事！





	

当堂本光一洗完澡出来的时候，看到的景象就是——堂本刚趴在床上玩着手机，原本休闲款式的白色T恤很好的把一大半肩头暴露出来，看起来白白嫩嫩的。  
“我说tsuyo……又在看什么东西”说完堂本光一亲吻了一下圆润的肩头。“看你shock照片啊，感情练肌肉是为了好拍出这么色情的图片哦”说着将手机举到光一面前“推上一堆堆的粉丝说着想要摸上一摸哦”“她们嘴上说说而已，又不会真的给她们摸，再说了你都摸这么多年了还没摸够？？”说完低头俯身吻上肉嘟嘟的富士山，轻易撬开嘴唇勾起香舌，没一会儿刚的脸颊就泛起微红，亲吻的唾液声音在安静的房间变得格外清楚。一吻结束，离开时嘴角牵带几缕银丝更添加了几情色的味道。  
“晤..光一……”因紧贴的身体，让刚结实的感受到光一下体的硬度，“明天可是初日，不是说好要禁欲么”“因为tsuyo太诱人了……所以没问题……”光一故意在刚耳边说着，低沉的嗓音在耳边漫延，刚一阵颤抖，下身似乎有了什么反应，“而且，明天才是初日哦”说完嘴角不怀好意的扬起，刚还来不及思考，身上一阵凉，自己身上的唯一白恤被脱了下来。   
“光一..啊..”腰的敏感地带被人用力捏了一下，刚反射性的往上挺了一下腰，正好与上方那个人的欲望相撞。“tsuyo看来是等不及了呢”说完手便握住了刚得欲望。 “光、光一……”因突然自己的欲望被握住刚说话也变得断断续续，突如其来的快感使得身子麻麻的，明明跟光一作了这么多次，可是每次作每次的感觉总是不一样的，明明都已经相处这么多年了。“我还没..嗯....啊....洗澡啊..唔..”  
光一用牙齿轻轻撕咬着胸前的两点，舌头灵巧的滑过，看见那红色的突起在空气中颤动，接着用舌头舔咬刚的耳垂，“果然刚还是这么敏感，这么多年刚的乳头还是这么快就有反应?”接着迅速舔咬锁骨，留下一串串的草莓印。  
“啊嗯啊...光一..不要..啊..那里..!”刚费了好大力气才把话说全了。光一早已含住挺立的欲望，舌头在铃口出打转吸允，在光一的调教下，刚的欲望不停的颤抖，铃口出也流出透明的液体。刚的手在不自觉中抓住了光一的头发，“嗯啊..光..光一..快..啊啊!”吸吮舔了一下铃口，光一吐出欲望，看着刚笑着说道： “tsuyo现在还要不要去洗澡了？嗯？”  
被突然的停下来的快感打扰的刚，不高兴的撅起了嘴巴，“光一…你…不洗了…”说完还不停扭动下体想让光一继续服务。  
“既然不洗澡那我们慢慢来”光一咬着刚的嘴唇，手抚摸着刚的欲望从尾部到顶端，缓缓用指肚滑动着铃口，听到刚得呻吟声越来越大，而且不停的扭动腰身把自己的分身往光一手上送，光一另一只手把丢在床旁手机上的防尘塞拔掉。看着刚疑惑的眼神， “tsuyo还在用几年shock出的防尘塞啊?”没等刚回答，光一 拿着防尘塞就缓缓插入刚的铃口里，铃口被撑开的刺激使得就快要爆发的欲望被紧紧地束缚住，光一还坏心的用手转了转防尘塞，铃口慢慢的溢出几滴透明液体。使得刚憋的非常难受，不停蹭着光一的下体，“光..一..别玩了…嗯…”  
“tsuyo脸红红的真的好可爱”光一笑了笑俯身用舌头舔过双球，感觉到身下的人猛的颤动，在床头柜里拿出KY，“tsuyo忍一忍，我们一起。”接着挤出KY，光一的一根手指进入后庭，身后突兀的胀疼让刚不舒服的扭了扭身子，发出所谓不满的呻吟，明明是不满却在这样的环境下更显得情欲，弓着身子却更像在邀请着光一的加入。“啊！那里！好…舒服…”。光一舔着刚的嘴唇，一点点撕吮与啃咬，舌头也搅拌着刚得口腔，掠夺刚的呼吸，嘴角牵扯着令人脸红的银丝。借着润滑剂的作用，光一伸进第二根手指，不留机会给刚发出抗议声，轻舔牙龈，挑逗他的性欲。  
被防尘塞堵上的欲望越发涨红得厉害，后穴的两根手指远远不能满足刚。“唔……”肉壁紧粘着光一的手指，随着灵巧的按摩在内壁深处，再抽出，“嗯……嗯……嗯……快……”“tsuyo忍不住了是么？?”光一顺着脖子舔舐，最后重重的咬住已经挺立的乳头上吸允。“光一……快点……进去嗯……”因被欲望折腾的刚，眼睛水润润的，小脸由刚刚的微红也准备成艳丽的大红。光一提起刚的臀部，借着润滑剂狠狠地插入。  
“啊啊啊……嗯……唔唔……”紧紧的内壁包裹着光一的欲望，每一次的深入都摩擦到后穴肉壁上的褶肉，疼痛快感交相交替，“嗯……那里……啊……对嗯……啊——”光一摩擦到刚得敏感点时，看着身下的人放声的呻吟，就想狠狠地揉捏身下的人。  
抱着刚的腰一个翻身让他坐在自己腿上。这一系列动作使光一的欲望更加深入，后穴也因突然动作收紧了内壁 “tsuyo为什么每次都这么美？想给所有人看到你是我的，永远！”说完托起刚得臀部，使劲向后穴撞击同时也不忘舔咬刚的喉结、脖颈。“嗯…啊……唔…光……一……”  
“啊—光……光一……嗯……啊啊……唔……”  
这个时候光一拔掉了防尘塞，环绕住刚得腰身，抚上早已经成了硬挺的欲望上下快速的撸动，同时下身也不停抽插着刚得敏感点。前后夹击的快感让刚应接不暇，“唔……啊啊啊……光一……光一……到了……啊——”喷射出的白色的粘稠液一部分顺着欲望流向二人的交接处，另一部分而溅到光一的腹部。光一的欲望也在这个时候达到了高潮，猛的抽出射在了刚得大腿根处。  
“你是我的”高潮过后的刚低声呢喃道  
“不是的你还是谁的？”  
END


End file.
